The King and Daugther of Spartan
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Azalee Dos Santos aun vive el luto de la muerte de su novio Pietro, pero el deber llama y debe proteger al futuro rey de Wankanda, los consejos de Wanda la harán darse cuenta de que la vida es corta y debe seguir adelante, es por eso que ella decidió escribir un nuevo capítulo de su vida junto a T'challa. Nota: Post Civil War
1. El amor no es para una Lider

Bueno eh visto que no hay muchas historias del rey de Wakanda, por lo que decidi subir mi historia de Wattpad aqui en Fanfiction, ya que todos merecen leer sobre T'challa.

 **Nota: la personalidad de T'challa sera una variedad de Civil War y Los Heroes mas Poderosos del Planeta, tambien ira en Crossover con Halo, no les dire que lean The Resistance Reach porque Azalee aun no nace y esa historia gira entorno a Kenia la hermana mayor de Azalee. no duden en decirme si hay un error y si algo no les gusta para mejorarlo en los siguientes capitulos, lo otro ya tengo el segundo capitulo asi que si algo no les gusto del capitulo tedria que mejorarlo apartir del tercer capitulo, espero sus comentarios.**

 _Los Vengadores y Halo no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño, yo lo hago por amor y sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

 **Capitulo.01: El amor no es para una Lider**

 _Azalee miraba por última vez su cuarto, debería viajar al continente africano para proteger al futuro rey de un país llamado wakanda, estuvo toda la semana estudiando sobre ese país, Steve le dijo algunas cosas sobre Wakanda, iría acompañada de Scott y Peter, en misiones así es cuando echaba de menos a Pietro, su mente divago por un buen rato hasta que Scott la saco de sus pensamientos._

 _-Spidy y yo estamos listos-  
-Bien, yo también así que vamos- _

_Scott era como con tercer padre para ella, porque tercero porque su segundo padre era Clint, desde que llegó a shield con solo 7 años después de la muerte de su padre en batalla quedo bajo la custodia de Hawkeye y su esposa Laura, así que si había alguien aparte de su mejor amiga Wanda que conocía sus más profundos secretos ese era Clint._

 _-Muy bien, Parker escucha con atención tu eres el más ágil así que si vez alguna amenaza que planee atacar al rey de Wakanda tu lo atacas mientras papá Scott y yo sacamos al rey, ¿fui clara?-  
-muy clara-sonrio el chico  
-Scott que tus hormigas estén atentas y nos mantengan al tanto-  
-Esta bien- _

_Así fueron las ordenes de Azalee, cortas y precisas, durante esta misión echará de menos a sus amigas, Natalie para ser hija de poseídon era bien parecida a Bruce su padre adoptivo, Amery siempre dulce y centrada era la más joven de su equipo, Wanda su mejor amiga ella era...bueno era única, miro por la ventana del auto que los llevaría al Aeropuerto, viajarían en un Jet privado de Stark, nada novedoso para ella, aun recuerda el primer viaje que Hizo a solas con pietro, habían sido asignados a una misión en españa, Hope lo ayudo bastante con el idioma, también estaba Francia, París fue la ciudad testigo de su profundo e inquebrantable amor, la ciudad donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. No pudo con los recuerdo y un sollozo salio de sus labios mientras la primera lágrima caía, Tenía que escapar de esos bellos pero dolorosos recuerdos de Pietro, su amado pies rápidos, fue tanto que el sueño la tomo llevándola a los brazos de morfeo, su cuerpo era acurrucado por los brazos de Scott quien cuidaba e sueño de la chica. Lang tenía ese instinto paternal natural, Azalee le recordaba a su pequeña cassie. El viaje fue largo y estaban cansados pero aún quedaba camino por delante._

 _-cuanto falta-reclamo Parker  
-No lo sé-Dijo Scott _

_De apoco la neblina comenzó a cubrirlos, el ambiente se puso más húmedo, así que deberían de estar cerca, Peter comenzó a sentir que los vigilaban, Azalee también lo noto, ambos miraron a todos lados pero no vieron a nadie, por lo que siguieron su camino. T'challa seguía los pasos de los tres forasteros, pero le llamaba la atención que eran solo ellos tres, no se veían peligrosos, le llamo atención la mujer que los acompañaba tenía una pose segura pero no daba una imagen de seguridad. Los seguiría de cerca a pesar de que se vean inofensivos, en un momento la chica se giro para dejar ver mejor su rostro, su piel como el café con leche, su fina nariz, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos, era muy bella, T'challa salio de su escondite y se acerco al grupo para ser detenido por la chica._

 _-Quieto, Identificate- T'challa miro a la chica a los ojos y pudo ver que eran como dos aguamarina, quedo maravillado con ella  
-Vamos Responde-  
-yo soy el rey de estas tierras-respondió por fin _

_Ella bajo su arma y eh hizo una reverencia, T'challa no podía dejar de mirar a Azalee, era un ángel enviado del cielo._

 _-Perdone su alteza-  
-Descuide señorita- _

_Azalee al mirar al rey sintió como ese sentimiento que experimento la primera vez que vio a Pietro volvía a aparecer pero esta vez con el rey de Wakanda, sentimiento que la pantera negra también estaba experimentado, era como si el destino los uniera puesto es ese lugar, como si fuera un nuevo capítulo para los libros de ambos. una sensación de felicidad volvía a calentar el frío y roto corazón de Azalee._

 _-¿entonces usted es la señorita que cuidará de mi junto al señor Lang y Parker?-T'challa miro a Azalee haciéndola sonrojar  
-Así es su alteza- Azalee sonrió de manera dulce y amable _

_Scott solo quería apartar a ese gato de Azalee, Clint lo mataría si algo le pasa a la chica, por otro lado Peter miraba a su compañera hablar tan tranquila con el rey de dicho país, le causaba Gracia, era como si solo fueran ellos dos y el resto no existía._

 _-Entonces Siganme-  
-Ah Pasado Tiempo-  
-Así es amigo Scott, ¿como están tus hijos?-  
-Bueno Cassie entro a la secundaria y mis mellizos están en su primer año de Jardín-  
-tienes una esposa muy buena, me gustaría tener a una dama con la cual compartir mi amor y poder hacerla mi reina-  
-¿Entonces no es Casado?-dijo Parker _

_T'challa Negó y miro a Azalee, le ofreció el brazo con una sonrisa. Ese fue el inicio del romance más lindo de todos._

 **Base de shield Londres Inglaterra; dos meses después de Wakanda.**

Azalee, Amery y Luke se encargan de hacer el desayuno para el equipo mientras las dos chicas cantaban Born This Way de Lady Gaga la vez que reían sin parar causando un grave trauma a Cage, todos notaron se una Azalee más radiante, más alegre desde que volvió de Wakanda, era como si algo o alguien la hubiera hecho olvidar la muerte de Pietro.

-En definitiva ustedes dos están locas-Río el moreno  
-OH gracias por notarlo Querido Luke-Río Azalee

Los tres siguieron con su tarea a la vez que cada miembro de los Últimate se iban sentando en sus puestos la última en llegar fue Galatea quien fue la única en notar la gran sonrisa de Rand y Nat.

-Veo que Anoche hubo diversión y de la buena- Dijo Galatea con ese típico tono Laufeyson  
-Eso explica sus sonrisas-Río Sam recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de parte de Natalie

Pero como si ubiera sido un golpe bajo, Azalee apago otra vez, su sonrisa se borro de sus labios y trato de reprimir las lágrimas. Siendo la mayor y la más madura del equipo el amor no estaba de su lado, todos eran felices con sus parejas, pero ella tuvo la mala suerte de perderle justo cuando cuando estaban formando un plan para el futuro. Amery miro a Azalee y sonrió de manera cómplice, el Capitán le dijo que T'challa estaría en una cumbre política y quería que Azalee fuera su asistente durante su estancia en Londres.

-oye Lee, tengo que ir a entregarle unos papeles a mi mamá, porque no me acompañas-  
-no lo sé Ame-  
-Vamos te conviene ir-

Azalee suspiro y asintió, así que después de desayunar Ambas partieron a la oficina de Constanza, la madre de Amery, ahí estaba T'challa quien como si tuviera un resorte se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Azalee.

-Señorita Azalee-Tomó la mano de la chica besándola  
-Que sorpresa tu alteza a que se debe su visita-  
-Una Cumbre Política aquí en Londres-

El corazón de Azalee estaba a mil por minuto, mordió su labio inferior de forma nerviosa, algo que no paso desapercibido para el rey quien con su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de la chica. Era notable el sentimiento en ambos, tantas misiones diplomáticas con la reina o el presidente que era inevitable no tener encuentros fortuitos entre ambos, pero solo eran Caricias y abrazos, pero algo les decía que esta visita seria inolvidable.


	2. Firts Nigth Together

Capitulo.02: first Nigth Together

Azalee estaba sentada en el sofá de aquella enorme habitación, mientras revisaba los mensajes de su teléfono, cuando T'challa se asomo arreglando se la corbata logrando que ella riera por su falta de motricidad para hacer un nudo.

-Déjame Ayudarte-ella se acerco ayudándolo con su corbata

-Gracias-El la miro tomando sus manos

-Se le hace tarde su alteza-

T'challa agachó la mirada y asintió, porque era tan difícil tener un momento especial con Ella.

-Hey, no te alejes, no quiero hacerte Daño-

-Usted es un Rey y yo una simple chica- Azalee miro a otro para disimular su dolor

-Me gustas- El tomo la cara de Azalee con delicadeza

-las reglas de su pueblo son claras, no Forasteros-

T'challa río ante esa acotación, hace tiempo que esa regla dejo de existir, el volvió a tomar la cara de Azalee con delicadeza pero ahora sus alientos chocaban, pero Azalee se volvió alejar al sentir la Puerta abrirse para encontrar se con una de las guarda espaldas del rey que al verla ahí no le causó mucha gracia, Azalee se alejo más y tomo su teléfono guardando lo en su bolso y miro a la Dora Milaje, T'challa miro a su guarda espaldas y ella Negó riendo.

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños-Hablo la Guardia de Seguridad

-¿acaso la has amenazado?-

-Una amenaza no sería suficiente para acabar con los sentimientos de la señorita Dos Santos-

-Ayo, eres mujer porque ella rechaza mis sentimientos-

-no los de usted su majestad, son los de ella, se rechaza así misma-

T'challa se quedo pensativo, no debía presionarla, tal vez si no apresura el paso haría que la señorita Dos santos se sienta segura, pero como debía actuar frente a ella.

-Ya estamos Listos señorita Dos Santos- Dijo la Dora Milaje

-Muy bien el auto espera abajo-Dijo Azalee Caminando al ascensor

T'challa se sintió traicionado por sus hormonas cuando bajo su mirada al trasero de la chica, Tenía que admitir lo tenía un buen trasero y la falda que llevaba le favorecía bastante a la hora de lucirlo, Subió al auto sentándose junto a la ventana Ayo se sentó del otro lado y Azalee adelante como Copiloto, T'challa miraba cada detalle de Azalee, su cabello castaño, algo que le gustaba era esa manera tan tierna que tiene para arrugar su nariz o cuando Reía, los pequeños detalles eran lo que hacía que el rey de Wakanda suspiraba por la chica. En Azalee era lo mismo los más pequeños detalles encantaban a la chica, la hacían soñar una vida junto a él, pero sus sueños se derrumban cuando se daba cuenta que era algo imposible.

-Señorita Azalee, ¿de donde es usted?-pregunto Ayo

-me crie en Texas, en un rancho que heredo mi padre de mi abuelo-

-¿le Han dicho que es muy Linda?-Soltó T'challa de golpe

-Muchas Gracias su Alteza- Azalee trato de disimular su sonrojo T'challa sonrió orgulloso, ahora la invitaría a cenar

-Señorita Azalee, Después de esta tediosa reunión aceptaría ir a cenar conmigo- Azalee Miro a la Guardia de T'challa quien asintió con una sonrisa

-Claro-sonrio ella encantada con la invitación

En el viaje de vuelta Ayo se fue de Copiloto dejando al rey y a Azalee atrás, quienes se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, después de su larga y entretenida Charla, a pesar de sus planes de cena romántica los dos solos se vieron frustrados por el sueño, cuando faltaban pocos minutos para llegar T'challa abrió los ojos para ver a Azalee dormida.

-Su Majestad, porque no se queda con ella esta noche- T'challa miro a Azalee dormida y sonrió

-Dices que...-

-Para que al despertar no se asuste, de que no está en su casa-

T'challa abrazo más a Azalee contra su pecho depositando un pequeño beso en su cabeza, el quería que ella fuera parte de su vida, el deseaba hacerla su reina. la chica comenzó a despertar, pero en ningún momento ella hizo el intento de apartarse, después de toda cumbre pensando y aclarando sus sentimientos y darle vueltas a la frase se su amiga, le hizo caso a su corazón.

-hey hermosa-T'challa miro a Azalee con una sonrisa

-espero que no lo allá incomodado-

-al contrario-

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde vivía Azalee, ella les ofreció entrar, Ayo rechazo la invitación pero T'Challa la acepto encantado. T'challa miraba las fotos de Azalee de niña, ella en la marina y por ultimo una de Azalee en Bikini junto a otros dos chicos, T'challa desvió la mirada para controlar a sus hormonas que ya lo habían traicionado una vez, pero noto que habían mas fotos donde salían los mismos chicos, se comenzó a preguntar si ellos eran compañeros de Azalee y si sabían sobre el pasado de la chica.

-amm...esta servido-La voz de Azalee lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ya voy-el camino junto a la chica

-algo le llamo la atención en mis fotos-

-¿los chicos con los sales en gran parte de las fotos, son tus compañeros en Shield?-ella negó

-Raikers es una de mis mejores amigas y Hiro era mi mejor amigo y esposo de Rai-

-¿era?-

-murió cuando Loki ataco New York-

T'challa aclaro su duda, durante la cena, el rey lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica, miradas que eran de devueltas con sonrisas coquetas y leves sonrojos, podría ser paciente pero este juego de coqueteo lo ponía nervioso, al final los dos estaban acurrucados junto a la chimenea, la escena era perfecta y una cosa llevo a otra y ambos estaban a solo centímetros otras vez sus alientos chocaban centímetros que Azalee rompió con el beso que ambos añoraban. sus labios se acoplaban en una danza, sus pulmones les exigieron aire fue recién cuando se separaron.

esa seria la primera noche juntos, una de muchas que vendrían con el tiempo.


	3. Visita inesperada

Capitulo.02: first Nigth Together

Azalee estaba sentada en el sofá de aquella enorme habitación, mientras revisaba los mensajes de su teléfono, cuando T'challa se asomo arreglando se la corbata logrando que ella riera por su falta de motricidad para hacer un nudo.

-Déjame Ayudarte-ella se acerco ayudándolo con su corbata

-Gracias-El la miro tomando sus manos

-Se le hace tarde su alteza-

T'challa agachó la mirada y asintió, porque era tan difícil tener un momento especial con Ella.

-Hey, no te alejes, no quiero hacerte Daño-

-Usted es un Rey y yo una simple chica- Azalee miro a otro para disimular su dolor

-Me gustas- El tomo la cara de Azalee con delicadeza

-las reglas de su pueblo son claras, no Forasteros-

T'challa río ante esa acotación, hace tiempo que esa regla dejo de existir, el volvió a tomar la cara de Azalee con delicadeza pero ahora sus alientos chocaban, pero Azalee se volvió alejar al sentir la Puerta abrirse para encontrar se con una de las guarda espaldas del rey que al verla ahí no le causó mucha gracia, Azalee se alejo más y tomo su teléfono guardando lo en su bolso y miro a la Dora Milaje, T'challa miro a su guarda espaldas y ella Negó riendo.

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños-Hablo la Guardia de Seguridad

-¿acaso la has amenazado?-

-Una amenaza no sería suficiente para acabar con los sentimientos de la señorita Dos Santos-

-Ayo, eres mujer porque ella rechaza mis sentimientos-

-no los de usted su majestad, son los de ella, se rechaza así misma-

T'challa se quedo pensativo, no debía presionarla, tal vez si no apresura el paso haría que la señorita Dos santos se sienta segura, pero como debía actuar frente a ella.

-Ya estamos Listos señorita Dos Santos- Dijo la Dora Milaje

-Muy bien el auto espera abajo-Dijo Azalee Caminando al ascensor

T'challa se sintió traicionado por sus hormonas cuando bajo su mirada al trasero de la chica, Tenía que admitir lo tenía un buen trasero y la falda que llevaba le favorecía bastante a la hora de lucirlo, Subió al auto sentándose junto a la ventana Ayo se sentó del otro lado y Azalee adelante como Copiloto, T'challa miraba cada detalle de Azalee, su cabello castaño, algo que le gustaba era esa manera tan tierna que tiene para arrugar su nariz o cuando Reía, los pequeños detalles eran lo que hacía que el rey de Wakanda suspiraba por la chica. En Azalee era lo mismo los más pequeños detalles encantaban a la chica, la hacían soñar una vida junto a él, pero sus sueños se derrumban cuando se daba cuenta que era algo imposible.

-Señorita Azalee, ¿de donde es usted?-pregunto Ayo

-me crie en Texas, en un rancho que heredo mi padre de mi abuelo-

-¿le Han dicho que es muy Linda?-Soltó T'challa de golpe

-Muchas Gracias su Alteza- Azalee trato de disimular su sonrojo T'challa sonrió orgulloso, ahora la invitaría a cenar

-Señorita Azalee, Después de esta tediosa reunión aceptaría ir a cenar conmigo- Azalee Miro a la Guardia de T'challa quien asintió con una sonrisa

-Claro-sonrio ella encantada con la invitación

En el viaje de vuelta Ayo se fue de Copiloto dejando al rey y a Azalee atrás, quienes se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, después de su larga y entretenida Charla, a pesar de sus planes de cena romántica los dos solos se vieron frustrados por el sueño, cuando faltaban pocos minutos para llegar T'challa abrió los ojos para ver a Azalee dormida.

-Su Majestad, porque no se queda con ella esta noche- T'challa miro a Azalee dormida y sonrió

-Dices que...-

-Para que al despertar no se asuste, de que no está en su casa-

T'challa abrazo más a Azalee contra su pecho depositando un pequeño beso en su cabeza, el quería que ella fuera parte de su vida, el deseaba hacerla su reina. la chica comenzó a despertar, pero en ningún momento ella hizo el intento de apartarse, después de toda cumbre pensando y aclarando sus sentimientos y darle vueltas a la frase se su amiga, le hizo caso a su corazón.

-hey hermosa-T'challa miro a Azalee con una sonrisa

-espero que no lo allá incomodado-

-al contrario-

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde vivía Azalee, ella les ofreció entrar, Ayo rechazo la invitación pero T'Challa la acepto encantado. T'challa miraba las fotos de Azalee de niña, ella en la marina y por ultimo una de Azalee en Bikini junto a otros dos chicos, T'challa desvió la mirada para controlar a sus hormonas que ya lo habían traicionado una vez, pero noto que habían mas fotos donde salían los mismos chicos, se comenzó a preguntar si ellos eran compañeros de Azalee y si sabían sobre el pasado de la chica.

-amm...esta servido-La voz de Azalee lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ya voy-el camino junto a la chica

-algo le llamo la atención en mis fotos-

-¿los chicos con los sales en gran parte de las fotos, son tus compañeros en Shield?-ella negó

-Raikers es una de mis mejores amigas y Hiro era mi mejor amigo y esposo de Rai-

-¿era?-

-murió cuando Loki ataco New York-

T'challa aclaro su duda, durante la cena, el rey lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica, miradas que eran de devueltas con sonrisas coquetas y leves sonrojos, podría ser paciente pero este juego de coqueteo lo ponía nervioso, al final los dos estaban acurrucados junto a la chimenea, la escena era perfecta y una cosa llevo a otra y ambos estaban a solo centímetros otras vez sus alientos chocaban centímetros que Azalee rompió con el beso que ambos añoraban. sus labios se acoplaban en una danza, sus pulmones les exigieron aire fue recién cuando se separaron.

esa seria la primera noche juntos, una de muchas que vendrían con el tiempo.


End file.
